


Magic Kingdom

by LTiger (Lazarusmycroft)



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Disney, M/M, go to Disney world, happy and fluffy, its ridiculous, jim and Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarusmycroft/pseuds/LTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a discussion on tumblr, this happened.<br/>Jim and Seb have been working very hard lately and Seb worries about his boss's health.  He decides they need a holiday and he takes Jim to the one place he's always wanted to go, Disneyworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StartingWithTheRidingCrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/gifts).



Sebastian had spent enough time in Jim Moriarty's presence to know just about all there was to know about the man. He could tell you exactly how he took his tea, just a splash of milk and a bit of sugar and what time of day he usually demanded it, half past two. He didn't even have to think very deeply about which newspapers he liked to read or which news channels were permitted on the Telly. If asked at any given point what Jim's favorite color was (red) or what his favorite type of music was (classical) Sebastian had the answer.

Sebastian knew things about the man that he had never dreamt of _wanting_ to know but what he liked best about Jim Moriarty was that he was still able to shock Sebastian regularly. Just when Sebastian was confident that he had the man figured out Jim would throw yet another curve ball and Sebastian would have to chide himself on his ignorance by allowing himself to become complacent.

The two had been quite busy recently what with new clients, a few rogue governments, terror cells and just basic run of the mill would be criminals. Sebastian often worried that Jim was overdoing it and working too hard, the man never took a day off. Often nights Sebastian would be in bed many hours before the criminal would come in and basically pass out, flopping down on top of the duvet.

The only thing that could be called enjoyable about the pace they were currently keeping was that when Jim was dog-tired and he did fall into such a deep slumber that almost nothing could wake him the consulting criminal tended to mumble in his sleep. Usually the words were incoherent gibberish and Sebastian could typically only pick out a few words here and there but sometimes his speech was clear as a bell and it was then that the sniper felt truly fortuitous.

One such evening Sebastian had finally wandered off to bed around one in the morning feeling absolutely bushed and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His time in the army however had conditioned him to be a very light sleeper so he was awoken sometime around half three by the sound of Jim finally coming to bed. He didn't say anything to the other man because he didn't want to keep him up for any longer. He felt Jim's weight on the bed and in the next few moments he could hear the soft sounds of the other as he had fallen asleep instantaneously.

He laid in the dark for a while, wondering whether tonight would be a talking night, he was not disappointed. In only a few minutes he heard the soft, Irish voice that he loved begin speaking as though to someone older than he, a parent perhaps.

_"Please can we go? You know how I've been pleading with you for ages and I got all top marks this term just like I do EVERY term!"_

There was silence as Sebastian sat up and propped himself on his elbow while he leaned over to watch Jim's face as he was evidently dreaming about his childhood, something Sebastian knew almost nothing about.

_"But you promised! You're nothing but filthy liars! I've not asked you for anything, all I wanted was to spend just one week of our summer holiday at Disneyworld! I hate you!"_

Sebastian was worried and he thought of waking him but after a few minutes of silence broken only by Jim's very soft snoring he realized that the dream must've passed. He laid back down and looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

So, Jim had always wanted to go to Disneyworld and apparently his family had refused to take him as a child. Sebastian couldn't help the smile that washed over his face at the thought and just like that his mind was set. God help him, they needed a holiday desperately, he was taking his consulting criminal to Disneyworld in Orlando, Florida, USA.

 

A few days later during some very rare down time Sebastian located Jim at the kitchen table with his lap top reading a stupid looking blog called " _The Science of Deduction_ ", Sebastian scoffed as he read over his boss's shoulder.

Finally after a moment of reading the ludicrous thing he said, "We're going away."

Jim never even turned to look at him, he continued to sit with his chin resting on his right hand as he scrolled through the blog. "Yeah? Where to then Seb?" He responded in a bored droll.

"It's a surprise. We leave tonight."

This finally got his attention, he abandoned his computer screen and turned sharply to look up at Sebastian, his eyes had gone wide.

"I hate surprises, you know that. What're you playing at?"

Sebastian smiled widely as he turned and left the room but before disappearing completely he shouted over his shoulder.

"Pack for warm weather love and we'll be gone a fortnight." Then he left knowing that Jim would be tightly wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters and Disney world and related characters are property of Disney.


	2. Chapter 2

At approximately eight o'clock that evening after much useless arguing and heated discussion Sebastian succeeded in getting himself and Jim to Heathrow where they were going to board a private jet bound for Orlando, Florida. Still Jim had no clue where they were going but Sebastian was almost crawling out of his skin in anticipation. Not that he truly wanted to visit Disney World but he couldn't wait to see the look on Jim's face when he saw it for the first time and that was what the place was truly for, wasn't it? Disney World wasn't called Magic Kingdom for no good reason, Sebastian planned on truly delighting Jim.

The flight was merciless as Jim whined and begged Sebastian to tell him their destination and when that didn't work he became sulky and mean. He would occasionally spout nasty comments in the sniper's direction and Sebastian would just smirk which seemed to irritate Jim beyond words for a bit and buy him some peace. Finally after about three hours Jim fell into a fitful doze and Sebastian was pleased, he however didn't dare try and catch some sleep, even on an aircraft completely under their control he was meticulously vigilant.

When they arrived in Orlando it was only around midnight and Sebastian had to nudge Jim a few times before he awoke looking startled. Sebastian smiled as he watched comprehension dawning on the other man's face. Sebastian stretched and said,

"We've arrived. Aren't you curious anymore love?"

Jim stood and rolled his neck on his shoulders while cracking his knuckles, he hadn't slept very comfortably and he was more irritable than usual. He looked through the still dark windows and then back to Sebastian who was still standing and watching him gleefully.

"Come on then, I've got your bag."

Sebastian lifted the fine leather tote and headed for the cabin door, he could sense Jim right at his heels. As soon as they stepped onto the tarmac of the private and seldom used airstrip at the far back of the airport the suffocating humidity hit them like a wall and Sebastian heard Jim's intake of breath.

"Jesus, where the fuck are we? _Hell_?"

He asked but then realization must've suddenly dawned as he looked to the airport and he took in the palm trees all about. Sebastian was distinctly aware, even with the surrounding airstrip noise, that Jim wasn't right behind him so he stopped and turned. He was about thirty yards back looking all around and then finally back to Sebastian.

"Seb...are we...? Where are we Seb?"

Sebastian walked back to where Jim stood dumbfounded for once in his life and he took Jim's chin in his hand gently and kissed him on the mouth before responding.

"Surprise! We're in Orlando, Florida. It's hotter than fuck here but, we're taking a proper holiday for once so, come on."

He grabbed the stunned criminal's hand and led him toward the idling black sedan that was waiting to take them to their rented condo. Jim was stunned into silence for probably the first time in his entire life and Sebastian just couldn't stop grinning, he was thrilled that he had been able to do this.

When the next day came Sebastian woke to find Jim showered and ready to go for the day. Sebastian got ready in a hurry and they headed for Disney's Magic Kingdom which was only a short distance down the road from where they were staying. Jim chatted more than Sebastian could ever recall on the trip to the park but he fell silent as they approached the gates and the fairytale castle loomed ahead of them.

They entered the park hand in hand and Sebastian never took his eyes from Jim's face, the man was completely stunned and the sniper wanted to remember that expression until they day he died. They spent the morning going from ride to ride and Sebastian was shocked that Jim was a bit apprehensive about roller coasters though with enough goading he would ride them and he usually ended up enjoying it very much, in fact the two rode Space Mountain no less than four times.

Around lunch time Jim fell silent and the smile that he'd worn all morning left his face to be replaced by a vacant look. After choosing a place to eat and being seated Sebastian began worrying that maybe Jim wasn't having fun after all and the whole thing had just been a stupid idea.

"Jim? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...yes. It's fine."

Sebastian watched him through the rest of lunch as his food basically went untouched as Jim looked glumly about the restaurant at all the shouting and squealing children and exasperated parents. When they finished dining Sebastian paid the tab and grabbed Jim by his hand to lead him back into the park. He was really feeling anxious about the change in his attitude since lunch so after he convinced Jim to ride Splash Mountain, something he knew he would pay dearly for later, he led him to the area with all the little shops.

As the two walked slowly through a small and crowded souvenir shop Sebastian kept trying to make Jim laugh or even smile at all the stupid trinkets. Finally after he realized that he was wasting his time he grabbed the sulky criminal by his hand and dragged him to a display with silly hats.

Turning to Jim he said,

"Remember that thing you told me once?"

Jim shook his head forlornly as he stared at the sniper with his bottom lip pushed out, waiting. Sebastian sighed and became animated.

"'Honey, you should see me in a crown.' Sound familiar?"

Jim's lips twitched just a bit as though he wanted to smile and Sebastian grinned widely. From behind his back he produced a hat that was black and shaped just like Mickey Mouse's ears with 'Disney World' scrawled across the front and he slapped it on Jim's head spinning him to face a mirror. Jim stood for a moment looking at his reflection and then he burst out laughing, doubling over and slapping his knee in his hysterics. Grabbing at his side as he stood up and tried to catch his breath he turned to Sebastian. He leaned up and kissed his sniper on the cheek and then grabbed him by his hand to lead him back into the park.

The two spent the rest of the beautiful afternoon riding rides and laughing and having the best time that either of them could ever remember. Jim stopped looking sulky and Sebastian found himself unable to tear his eyes from the other's face.

Around nine o'clock that night Sebastian made sure that they made their way back toward the castle anticipating the evenings fireworks. They found a spot to stand and watch where there wasn't too many people or too many over-tired children. They stood hand in hand and watched the colorful display rather, Jim watched the display while Sebastian watched him. He was pleased to see the look of entertainment on Jim's dark features. While the grand finale was in progress Jim turned to Sebastian and tugged at his hand to pull him in closer and leaning up he kissed him fully and intently on the mouth.

When he pulled back he looked up at the taller man with his free hand on his jaw and said,

"Thank you tiger, it was truly a wonderful day. But know this, if you ever try and surprise me again I shall _skiiiiiin_ you."

Then he smiled and turned back to see the very end of the display. Sebastian smiled and squeezed the criminals hand knowing that it was a bluff and knowing that Jim had just experienced the best day of his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously none of these characters are mine and that you for reading!!!


End file.
